Moody
by Nightlife666
Summary: OOC Maleficent is PMSing and Aurora doesn't understand whats happening.


Moody!

Malora

Rated: T for language

Maleficent

Summary: Maleficent is PMSing and Aurora doesnt know what is happening.

Aurora walked into the Moors expecting to find her Godmother waiting for her. But she wasnt. She walked passed the Jewel pond and the stream where the water nymphs played. Aurora walked across the feilds of flowers to the Rowan tree where Maleficent and she slept on her visits.

"Caw!"

Aurora looked to her left as the familiar raven transformed into her friend.

"Diaval." Aurora hugged the shapeshifter.

"It has been too long my Queen. How are you fairing?"

"I am well my friend though I can't seem to find Godmother anywhere. Have you seen sight or sign of her today?"

"Ah... The last I saw Mistress Maleficent she was still asleep. Though it is quite rare for her to sleep so much into the day."

"It is odd. I am going to go check on her. I will meet up with you later."

"As you wish my queen." Diaval transformed back into a Raven and flew off toward his favorite watering hole.

Aurora climbed the Rowan tree carefully. She half expected to find the tree house empty as it was well into the afternoon. Even if Maleficent was there she would be awake and doing something. What she didnt expect to find was her lover laying on her belly half naked with her hair wrapped. Aurora hadn't seen those wrappings since before her corrination. Aurora walked around the bed and looked at her love's face. It wasn't the peaceful look she was used to seeing.

Aurora knelt down beside the faerie. She slowly glided her fingers along her cheek.

"Godmother?"

Her voice stirred the older woman. Her eyes flickered pain passing through the magical swirls of blue green and gold.

"Beastie?"

"Hi. I have missed you. Are you alright Malle?"

"Yes darling." Maleficent tucked a golden strain behind Aurora's ear.

"I have missed you as well. What is the hour I feel like I havent slept a wink."

Aurora looked shocked at her.

"Um it's beyond midday darling. Coming upon early eve. Diaval said you have slept most of the day. Are you ill?"

The mention of the Raven, Maleficent rolled her eyes. She pushed herself up remembering she was not clothed. She looked at Aurora.

"Beastie could you let me dress please."

"I have seen you unclothed before love."

"Aurora. . ." Maleficent felt the aggrivation rapidly growing.

"Please give me a moment."

The young Queen stood and walked out on to the wide limbs of the ancient tree. Maleficent was acting very strange. She never knew her to be bashful especially with her. She heard alot of clammering inside and things falling over.

"Mac soith!" (1)

Aurora's eyes bugged at the curse.

"Are you alright in there."

"Fine!" Came the flippent response.

"Do you need anything?"

"Baill choirp Nua." (2)

"I didn't catch that one."

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Nothing love nothing."

Maleficent made her way out of the tree house now dressed in light robes and her hair unwrapped. She walked very tenderly.

"Malle you don't look well. Maybe you should return to bed."

"I have slept away enough of the day. I have to go make a patrol. Would you like to walk with me for awhile?"

Aurora nodded and made her way down the tree slowly as Malle swooped down. The two walked arm in arm for awhile. Diaval flapped around Maleficents head a few times. Aurora could see the faeries eye twitch.

"Cursed Bird why are you doing that?"

Maleficent's annoyed tone brought Diaval to a hault he chnaged himself and stood a few feet away from her.

"I am sorry my mistress I am just glad to see you awake. I was wondering if I could steal Aurora for a moment."

"She is her own woman ask her if she would like to go with you. I have a round to make."

Maleficent took to flight leaving a bewildered Aurora and Diaval behind.

"What is wrong with her?"

"I don't know my Queen but I do have something I would like to show you."

Diaval and Aurora sitting by the river with fruit and nuts abundent waiting for the protector to return. The sound of Great flapping wings brough thier attention to the sky. Maleficent was coming into land. As she approached something happened. Aurora watched as her Godmother's eyes buldged and her arms clinched over her breats. Her wings faultered causing the Faerie to drop onto her back. She laied there arms still tight around herself.

"Ah! Tá tú mac fraochÚn lofa. Cén fáth? Cén fáth ar an t-ainm de na seacht doimhneacht mór dom a bhraitheann an pian damanta i mo bhrollach!" (3)

Aurora was at her side in seconds. Fear gripped the young girl's heart.

"Malle. Love are you alright?"

Maleficent rolled from side to side. Diaval came up next to her.

"Mistress do you need anything?"

"No. Just let me be."

"Honestly Maleficent you are acting childish let us help you." Aurora tried to be sturn though her voice still held concern.

"Childish? Don't speak to me of being childish." Her one very acusatory.

Aurora bent over the older woman. Tears were streaming down ito her hair.

"Diaval could you give us a moment?"

"Of course." Turning into a raven her flew off to the wooded area nearby.

"Malle my love why are you in tears?"

Maleficent sat up slowly, wipping her tears away.

"I didnt mean to be rude to you darling. Forgive me?"

"Malle I am worried about you. You are not acting like yourself and you seem to be in alot of pain."

As if on que another shooting pain shot through Maleficents' breasts.

"Dia focáil leat damanta é!" Malle clinched again. (4)

"Malle your language is uncalled for."

Malle looked at her with pure hurt in her eyes. She got up quickly and looked down at Aurora tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You have no idea the pain I am in Aurora."

Aurora reachout to her only to be shunned off.

"Just leave me alone. I am going to go i leaba."(5)

"Malle. . . My Faerie please wait a minute."

"No leave me alone. Just let me suffer alone like I always have."

Aurora stood slack jawed. She watched as Diaval flew around Malle's head again. An act that would never normaly bother the Faerie, pissed her right off. She watched a burst of magic sent Diaval across the feild away from them. Aurora looked after her lover and felt exteme guilt flowing into her heart. She had to find out what was going on with her love.

She walked over to the the flower feilds looking for her Aunties.

"Your majesty."

Thistlewhit flew up beside her.

"Hello Auntie Thistlewit. I need help."

"Well would Maleficent be able to help you."

"Well you see thats just it. She is who I need help with. She is very moody and not like herself and I feel as if I have done something wrong."

Thistlewit was thinking when Flittle flew up to them.

"Aurora is she in pain dear?"

"Oh it seems quite a bit in her bosom."

The two Pixies looked knowingly at eachother.

"Sweet heart go find Knotgrass and get some lavender flowers, chamomeille flowers, and sweet cudes and bring them to us."

Aurora trotted off to find her third Aunt to collect the ingredients.

"What do you need these for darlin?"

"Thistlewit and Flittle told me to get them for Maleficent."

Knotgrass nodded dramaticly.

"Oh poor thing has suffered so since her first bleeding. This has always helped her."

Knotgrass' comment caught Aurora's attention.

"Her bleeding? Her bleeding is causing the change in her personality and her pain?"

"Yes dear. What did you think it was?"

"I had though she was sore at me at first."

"No dear girl. She could never be sore at you. You are fortunate Aurora that you do not have to feel the pains of your bleeding time. But Maleficent has since her first and may continue till her first bearing if she ever does.

Aurora starred off at the Rowan tree. She felt truely horrible now. She had to make it up to her love. She took the ingredients from Knotgrass and went back to Flittle and Thistlewit. They placed the flowers and sweet cubes into a steaming pot. and let it sit for a few moments. Thistlewit brought Aurora an empty skin and asked her to hold it very still. The pixies poured the mixture into the skin careful not to spill any on their Queen.

"Ok my dear have Maleficent drink this and she will feel better in a little while."

"Thank you all so much. I love you."

Aurora quickly walked over to the Rowan tree and climbed to their bed. Maleficent lay on her belly again robes hung up wings wrapped around herself. Aurora knew she was nude below her wings so she ran her fingers through her lover's hair.

"Malle darling I have something for you."

"Go away." Her muffled voice called out below her wings.

"My faerie please. I have some tea for you. Knotgrass said it has always helped with your pains."

Maleficent poked her head up and looked at her young lover. She sat up and unfurled her wings sitting bare. She reached for the sking and slowly sipped the steaming liquid. She held the warm bag to her abdomin. The warmth of the bag soothing the tightness there and the liquid soothing her from the inside. She felt her body relaxing and the pain dispersing.

"Go raibh míle maith an bandia." (6) Maleficent moaned.

Aurora sat on the bed and rubbed Maleficent's arms.

"My love why did you not tell me you suffered so when you bleed?"

Maleficent shrugged.

"Darling if you would have said so I would have gotten you the tea sooner. My love I wont pretend to understand the pain you are feeling but I want to help you. Please sweet heart tell me what to do for you."

Maleficent looked into Aurora's eyes. She could see the genuine concern and she felt like crying again.

"I have been such a beag cac to you all day and you are still here. I do not deserve you my love." (7)

Aurora giggle. She pulled Maleficent to her kissing her lips lightly.

"You know thats the first kiss I have gotten since I got here."

"I am sorry Aurora. I have been absolutly terrible haven't I?"

"You are uncomfortable and in pain my love it is not your fault. I love you Malle. So very much and I just want to help in any way that I can."

Maleficent gave her a sad smile. She slid back onto their bed and reach out for Aurora to climb in with her. They lay together, Malle placing the skin beside her. She wrapped her wings around them and took Aurora's right hand placing it openly on her lower abdomin.

"Here and my chíche are where I feel the pain the worst. The pain in my breasts doesnt last long but here," She presses Aurora's hand into her

". . .it is lingers and at times I can not move. It has been a time since it has affected me this badly. Aurora tomorrow i will be in agony and I will need you here. If you will stay that is."

Aurora wraped herself around Maleficent's body rubbing her thumb across the skin it lay upon.

"I will be here my love. I will not let you suffer this alone ever again. If laying curled together all day long will help keep the pain at bay then that is what we will do."

Maleficent smiled at her Queen.

"I love you so much Aurora. I truely don't deserve you."

The tea started to cause a tiredness to fall over her. She hid a yawn behind her hand and snuggled into her love.

"Sleep well my faerie. I will be here hwen you wake in the morning."

"I love you Bestie."

"And I you Godmother."

1- Son of a bitch

2- New body parts

3-You son of a rotten whore. Why? Why in the name of the seven depths must I feel this damned pain in my breasts!

4- God Fucking Damned It

5- Die in bed

6- Thank the goddess

7- little shit


End file.
